Cache/Bloc recruitmant thread
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=110.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 00:26:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Bloc recruitmant thread Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Bloc recruitmant thread « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Bloc recruitmant thread (Read 797 times) Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Bloc recruitmant thread « on: May 12, 2015, 03:30:37 PM » If you're trying to bring in new members, feel free to post links to your abysmal efforts here so that others might pitch in. Also feel free to post stock images and generalized text that can be used to further that end in the future. Will update this with a general template for everyone to use later. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #1 on: May 12, 2015, 03:32:32 PM » My half assed attempt on 8chan. If I weren't banned on 4chan I'd post it there too. https://8ch.net/pol/res/2033629.html#2033744 Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u JacquesStrahp Full Member Offline 135 Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #2 on: May 13, 2015, 10:08:41 AM » recruit all Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #3 on: May 13, 2015, 01:31:10 PM » Thanks for doing this. I think for the game to get active like in the past recruitment, especially from 4chan, is pretty necessary. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #4 on: May 18, 2015, 02:00:21 AM » inb4 we recruit thousands of people and rumsod dies again like the last 3 times Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #5 on: May 18, 2015, 06:12:19 AM » Quote from: Slim on May 12, 2015, 03:30:37 PM If you're trying to bring in new members, feel free to post links to your abysmal efforts here so that others might pitch in. Also feel free to post stock images and generalized text that can be used to further that end in the future. Will update this with a general template for everyone to use later. >bringing new members why are you so cruel Slim, its a never-ending bottomless pile of shit and you are pushing new members to it!? I would never thought someone can be as horrible as you slim I'm not amused. Quote from: Ept2415 on May 18, 2015, 02:00:21 AM inb4 we recruit thousands of people and rumsod dies again like the last 3 times 4-5 times I think Quote from: rumsod on May 13, 2015, 01:31:10 PM Thanks for doing this. I think for the game to get active like in the past recruitment, especially from 4chan, is pretty necessary. tbh the only reason i stay is meta or else i wouldn't be staying in this god-forsaken cursed MMO......... Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #6 on: May 19, 2015, 10:28:34 PM » http://boards.4chan.org/pol/thread/45400067/bloc New thread Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #7 on: May 19, 2015, 11:30:00 PM » Has x heard of Bloc? It's a web based browser game where you get to create and lead a nation during the cold war. You can form alliances, build factories, declare war and much more . The game was recently reset with new features like navies and the ability for everyone to add custom flags/portraits and anthems to their nation page. GAME LINK http://www.blocgame.com/ GUIDE http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=204.0 FORUMS http://blocgame.com/forums/ Rough template Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #8 on: May 20, 2015, 01:14:05 AM » Quote from: Slim on May 19, 2015, 10:28:34 PM http://boards.4chan.org/pol/thread/45400067/bloc New thread are you trying to boost your numbers under the pretense of making the game more popular? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #9 on: May 20, 2015, 10:42:14 AM » Quote from: Daruja Khalka on May 20, 2015, 12:38:04 AM Quote from: Slim on May 19, 2015, 11:30:00 PM Has x heard of Bloc? It's a web based browser game where you get to create and lead a nation during the cold war. You can form alliances, build factories, declare war and much more . The game was recently reset with new features like navies and the ability for everyone to add custom flags/portraits and anthems to their nation page. GAME LINK http://www.blocgame.com/ GUIDE http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=204.0 FORUMS http://blocgame.com/forums/ Rough template reads pretty much exactly like something a viral shiller would copypaste this is a bad thing, in the context of the userbases we will most likely be getting the majority of our new recruits from you gotta at least try to make it seem organic Well I'm no wordsmith. Why don't you contribute something nice gentleman? Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 884 Personal Text Developer Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #10 on: May 20, 2015, 11:42:17 AM » We actually got a lot of players from that thread last night, around 90. I think it might have been too late at night though to get the normal rush. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Bloc recruitmant thread « Reply #11 on: May 20, 2015, 07:28:58 PM » Quote from: rumsod on May 20, 2015, 11:42:17 AM We actually got a lot of players from that thread last night, around 90. I think it might have been too late at night though to get the normal rush. remember rummy 90 people doesn't translate to 90 more players, only 90 people who are interested to look at the game. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Bloc recruitmant thread SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2